Electron beam devices, more particularly a scanning electron microscope (also referred to as an SEM herein), are used to analyze samples in order to obtain information in respect of the properties and behavior of these samples in specific conditions.
In an SEM, an electron beam (also called primary electron beam herein) is generated using a beam generator and focused onto a sample to be analyzed using a beam guiding system, more particularly an objective lens. The primary electron beam is guided in a raster-like fashion over a surface of the sample to be analyzed using a deflection apparatus. In the process, the electrons of the primary electron beam interact with the material of the sample to be analyzed. Interaction particles in particular are created as a result of the interaction. Electrons in particular are emitted by the sample to be analyzed (so-called secondary electrons) and electrons of the primary electron beam are backscattered on the sample to be analyzed (so-called backscattered electrons). The secondary electrons and backscattered electrons are detected and used for generating an image. Hence, an image of the sample to be analyzed is obtained.
Furthermore, the prior art has disclosed the use of combination devices for analyzing samples, in which devices both electrons and ions can be guided onto a sample to be analyzed. By way of example, it is known to additionally equip an SEM with an ion beam column. Ions are generated using an ion beam generator arranged in the ion beam column and these are used for preparing a sample (e.g. for removing a layer of the sample or for applying material onto the sample) or else for imaging. Here, the SEM more particularly serves for observing the preparation, but also for the further analysis of the prepared or unprepared sample.
The prior art has furthermore disclosed the practice of providing a particle beam device with a sample holder in the form of a sample stage, on which a sample to be analyzed and/or treated is arranged. The sample holder is embodied in a movable fashion, wherein the movable embodiment of the sample holder is made possible by a plurality of movement elements. The movement elements allow a movement of the sample stage in at least one specific direction. In particular, a sample holder is known that has a plurality of translational movement elements (for example in the form of linear drives) and a plurality of rotational movement elements. By way of example, a sample holder is known, which is arranged in a movable fashion along a first axis of translation (for example an x-axis), along a second axis of translation (for example a y-axis) and along a third axis of translation (for example a z-axis). The first axis of translation, the second axis of translation and the third axis of translation are arranged perpendicularly with respect to one another. The known sample holder can additionally also be rotated about a first axis of rotation and about a second axis of rotation, wherein the first axis of rotation and the second axis of rotation are oriented perpendicularly with respect to one another.
In respect of the aforementioned prior art, reference is made in an exemplary fashion to EP 1 780 764 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Furthermore, reference is made in an exemplary fashion to US 2010/0059672 A1 and DE 10 2007 026 847 A1, which are incorporated herein by reference, from each of which a particle beam device is known that has a sample holder that can be brought into an analysis position and/or treating position using a rotation.
The known sample holder can have a sample holding device, on which the sample to be analyzed is arranged. Additionally, the known sample holder can have further sample holding devices, on each of which a further sample to be analyzed is arranged. The sample holding devices, respectively, have a planar sample receptacle surface and respectively have a holding element. The holding element of each sample holding device is in each case introduced into an opening of the sample holder. By way of example, the holding element is held in said opening in a detachable fashion using a screw connection.
The sample holder with the numerous sample holding devices is used in order to be able to analyze a large number of samples to be analyzed within a relatively short period of time. In order to align a specific sample to be analyzed in a desired orientation, it is known to move the sample holder eucentrically. However, it is quite possible that during the eucentric movement of the sample holder parts of the sample holder collide with units of the particle beam device, which are arranged in a sample chamber of the particle beam device with the sample holder.
The aforementioned premise is particularly likely to occur in a combination device provided with two particle beam columns. By way of example, provision is made in such a combination device for a sample to be analyzed and/or treated to be arranged in the vicinity of a point of coincidence of a first particle beam and a second particle beam in order to carry out an analysis and/or treating of the sample to be analyzed and/or treated. FIG. 1A shows a schematic illustration of a particle beam device from the prior art. The particle beam device has a first particle beam column 1 and a second particle beam column 2. Furthermore, provision is made for a sample holder 3, which—as described above—has a movable embodiment. A first sample holding device 4 and a second sample holding device 5 are arranged on the sample holder 3. A first sample 6A, which should be analyzed and/or treated, is arranged on the first sample holding device 4. A first particle beam 7 provided by the first particle beam column 1 and a second particle beam 8 provided by the second particle beam column 2 meet at a point of coincidence 9 on the first sample 6A. In order to allow an analysis and/or treating at the point of coincidence 9, provision is made for arranging the first sample holding device 4 as closely to an edge of the sample holder 3 as possible, wherein the edge of the sample holder 3 is arranged closest to the first particle beam column 1 and the second particle beam column 2. Furthermore, the first sample holding device 4 was arranged manually (i.e. by hand) on the sample holder 3 such that the first sample 6A has an orientation that suffices for the analysis and/or treating of the first sample 6A using the first particle beam 7 or the second particle beam 8. However, the alignment by hand is complicated. Moreover, such an alignment is often inaccurate. Accordingly, carrying out an analysis of a plurality of samples, which are arranged on the sample holder by the sample holding devices, may be time-consuming and inaccurate.
Furthermore, it is quite possible for a further sample to be analyzed and/or treated to be arranged on the sample holder 3. This is illustrated in FIG. 1B. In order to analyze and/or treat a second sample 6B arranged on the second sample holding device 5, the sample holder 3 is moved such that the second sample 6B is arranged in the vicinity of the point of coincidence 9. However, in the process the first sample holding device 4 may now strike e.g. the first particle beam column 1.
At least one of the aforementioned sample holding devices may also collide with parts of the particle beam device during a rotation of the sample holder 3 about an axis of rotation. This is illustrated in FIG. 1C. When the sample holder 3 rotates about an axis that is parallel to the optical axis of the second particle beam column 2, the second sample holding device 5 may strike the first particle beam column 1.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to specify a sample holder with a sample holding device, and a particle beam device with a sample holder, in which a sample in the sample holder or a unit of the sample holder is prevented from striking a component of the particle beam device when an analysis position and/or treating position of a sample is set, and in which an analysis of numerous samples is possible without consuming much time.